Superheroes 101: Sam's Journal
by Spitfire23
Summary: A old friend of the birds journal appears years after she left....
1. Sam's Journal

Superheroes 101 : Sam's Journal   
  
**All the orignal Bop chareters belong to the wb and dc comics--however, Samantha Grayson belongs to me. Kayla Black appears courtesy of Dritz Darkstorm**  
  
Superheroes 101 : Sam's Journal  
  
New Gotham High-- My place of utter boredum. Its the first day of my sophmore year and I've already landed in detention. Twice. Not that its like I've never been here before, trust me-this place is like a second homeroom--And to top it off I have to write a report on my life and where I think I'll be in five years! Sheesh! Five years is a long time. Who knows where I'll be or what I'll have become in that time frame.  
  
Ok, so I guess I'll start this report thing--  
  
I'm 16 years old.I never knew my parents. I was ans am still being raised by my brother, Richard Graysons, ex girlfriend, Barbara Gordon,who's like only in her mid 20's--Before Barbara, I mostley floated around relatives houses. My best friend is Helena Kyle--Who is everything I'm not. She's popular, always gets asked out by the cutest guys, is a fashion princess, and she's captain of the pep squad. Helena lives with Barbara too-- two years ago her mom was murdered, she found out her dad was a billionaire, and something very few people know about--she's meta-human. Yep, I can write this, cause no one's never gonna see this.  
  
You see, I live with and I am part of a superhero family-- Helena's Father, Bruce Wayne is, or rather was, Batman. Barbara was Batgirl before her run in with that bastard the Joker, she's now Oracle, our info broker. Richard was Robin, the boy wonder intill he moved to Bludhaven and became Nightwing. Helena's mom, Selina Kyle, was...well she was a thief, Catwoman. Carolyn Lance is the Black Canary--And I'm positive she's hiding something. And then theres Helena and I--Gothams Legecy, as Alfred, our butler, calls us. Helena is Huntress--defender of all down trodden, or losers, take your pick--And me, I'm Spitfire, her sidekick partner--why Spitfire? cause I'm scrappy and can hold my own in a fight.  
  
My name is Samantha Michelle Grayson, and this is my life.  
  
********************************************  
  
Ok, I know this is short, Its the intro chapter though, and I promise the next ones will be longer~ Superheros 101 will be written in a journal like format, with flashbacks. that said, hope you all enjoy 


	2. Grounded

Superheroes 101 : Grounded   
  
**disclaimer: I don't own Bop~ other wise it would still be on the air--that said, I do own Samantha Grayson. C.S.I Kayla Black appears courtsey of Dritz Darkstorm**  
  
*Thanks to my editor, Dritz!*  
  
Superheroes 101: Grounded  
  
Grounded....as in no friends, phone, tv, car OR sweeps. Barbara has never been so upset with me before--Not even after decking poor Gibby in class yesterday did she ban me from patrol. It all started because of mistaken idenity--and a rookie cop. Who some how knows Barbara. One Kayla Renee Black--she looks to be two years older then Helena. Anyway, here's how it all happened--Barbara had sent me to the west side of town on patrol.....  
  
Sam ran through another puddle, grimacing as she did. Her new nikes wern't gonna survive tonoght..."Oracle, tell me again why Huntress is unavailable?"  
  
"She's busy."  
  
"As in ass whopping busy or bartending busy?"  
  
"....Ass--what bartending? Huntress doesn't bartend!"  
  
"Sure--and I'm Dorothy."  
  
"Well this wizard is telling you to watch your mouth and to get back on the gray paved road."   
  
"Haha..Whoa--I found our mugger." Sam said skidding to a halt outside an alley  
  
"Well??"  
  
"Well, it looks like someone asulted back."   
  
"Where are you at?"  
  
"Patterson and Walnut."   
  
" I'm sending help."   
  
"Uh, Oracle? He's not coming to--" Sam stated 5. min. later, waving her hand in front of the perps face   
  
"Spitfire, get out of there--Cops and rescue will be there any minute."   
  
" I can't just leave--wait, I hear sirens, I'll leave when they get here." Sam said turning, and walked right into Officer Kayla Black   
  
"Little past your bed time isn't it?" Kayla asked, hands on her hips.   
  
"Actually I'm on my way there now." Sam replied, stepping around her   
  
"Uh huh, sure kid--your lying." Kayla said, eyeing the teenager warily   
  
Sam couldn't believe what was going on, " Look officer, its the truth--besides, I'm one of the good guys here--and that creep deserved whatever he got."   
  
Kayla pulled Sam's arm behind her back, "Your under arrest--" Suddenly Kayla was on her back staring up into Sams face.   
  
" Look, I really think you should consider who your dealing with--I'm not your enemy, I'm your friend." Sam said walking away.   
  
"Just who does this kid think she is?!" Kayla thought jumping up, pulling her .9mm as she did, "Freeze--Don't move!"   
  
Sam turned around slowly, her hands held up. "Barbara's gonna kill me...."  
  
At New Gotham P.D.   
  
Kayla sighed as she finnished filling out the report--it had taken her 20 minutes to pry a name out of that kid--Samantha Grayson.Adoptid daughter of none other then the one woman her father held in high regaurd. The kid..Sam, had alot of potential--if she could just learn to channel it torwards something constructive.  
  
"Kayla Renee Black!" Barbara demanded, interupting Kayla's thoughts  
  
Kayla arose from behind the desk, "Barbara, over here."   
  
Barbara wheeled over to the desk, taking in all the old framilar surroundings, "So tell me Kayla--what did she do? Why did you bring her here?"  
  
"Look Barbara, I had no clue to who she was--Hell, it took me 20 minutes to get her name. the reason shes here is because she assulted an officer."  
  
Utter disbelief flooded across Barbara's face, "Sam assulted an officer? who?"  
  
" Me! She fliped me on my back, and she's goning to spend some time in juvinial detention for it!"  
  
Barbara smiled, "Listen Kayla, Sam's a good kid, a little out of control at times, But her hearts in the right place--this won't never happen again, I promise--Now wheres the papers I need to sign?"  
  
"Look Barbara,my father holds you in high regaurd--so do I, but thats no reason to let that potential delequint out!"  
  
"I agree--she shouldn't have acted that way--but trust me, I know Samantha,after spending this little amount of time in a cell--you'll never see her in here again." Barbara suddenly looked worried, "It was a single cell...wasn't it?"  
  
"Of corse--what do you think I'd do--place a 16 year old girl in with hardend crimminals? That hurts." Kayla replied, pulling the neseccary release forms out, signaling another officer over, "Hey, go bring out Grayson--cell 22." She turns back to Barbara, "here, sign these, He'll bring her out."   
  
"Thank you Kayla." Barbara replied, signing the forms. Just as she was signing the last one she heard Sam's voice talking to the officer, "You should really fix those cots--someone gets cut and infection.."  
  
Sam spotted Barbara, feeling slightly foolish she rushed over, "Barbara I'm so sorry....."  
  
Kayla sliped into the crime lab, only to hear a knock 5 minutes later. "Enter."  
  
Sam steps in, looking embarresed, "Uh..."   
  
"You again!"  
  
"Look, I just came in here to say I'm sorry for kicking your ass--no wait, I ment I'm sorry for flipping you--Oh Hell--I'm just sorry, ok?" Sam said stumbling over words, "And please don't hold this against Barbara--Its totally not her fault, and shes a great gardian...."  
  
Kayla's face softened for a second, "Ok..Sam, your forgiven, on on condition though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stay out of the alleys---and let the force do their job."   
  
"Awww...you know how to suck the fun out, don't ya?"  
  
"That's life--hey, after high school,go to the acadamy, then you can play cop."  
  
"And this is coming from one who got her butt kicked from a 16 year old." Sam grinned, "No offence, but you suck at hand to hand."  
  
Kayla smiled, the kid had guts, that was for sure---" My speciality is guns--I'm a sharpshooter."  
  
"Don't know much about guns--Barbara won't let me have one." Sam turned to leave, "Well, later."   
  
"Bye...Sammie."  
  
So I guess Kayla's not to bad after all. Helena's rubbing it in, calling me "Slammer Sammie" or suggesting I change my call sign to "Jailbird"--just wait, her day is coming, I'm sure. As for Babara--hopefully she'll forget all this soon and unground me--After all, Helena can't handle this city alone---  
  
~ Sam 


	3. 2 Years Later

Superheroes 101 : 2 Years later   
  
**Disclamier--I don't own any of the original charecters~ I do own Samantha Grayson. US Marshal Adrian Black and C.S.I Kayla Black appear courtesy of Dritz Darkatorm***  
  
**thanks to my editor Dritz!**  
  
Superheroes 101: 2 years later  
  
Wow- Barbara was right--she said I'd find all type of stuff if I cleaned my room--this being one of them--my long forgotten journal.  
  
Two years--alot has happened . Barbara's still the same really. She's now teaching high school English-in fact, she's one of my teachers. Helena, big shocker, is a bartender at the dark horse bar--we're not as close like we used to be either. In my last entry I had just met Kayla--I count her as one of my best friends now. Her brother Adrian on the other hand--Granted, he's handsome  
  
and all, but he's so uptight, he's so easy to annoy its hilarious....  
  
Sam walked into the bull pen, weaving her way through the cubicals and sea of cops to Kalya's office, knocks quickly befor entering,"Hey Kayla, what are you doing later?"she asked, perching on Kaylas desk  
  
Kayla glanced up, her eyebrows arching slightly, "Hey kid~Don't you have a date with whats his name? John..Sam..Rick? no wait, its Bobby, right?"  
  
"Its Bobby and the answers no-he has to work."Sam replied quickly, a little too quickly Kayla thought.  
  
"Uh huh--I though he didn't have a job." Kayla stated, staring Sam straight in the eye  
  
Sam chewed her botthem lip nervously,"...Ah..Dammit Black! Don't look at me like that! I'm not on trial here!!" Sam yelled "I broke up with him--ok? now you know--satisfied?"  
  
Kayla walked around her desk, enveloping the younger woman in a hug. "I'm sorry Sammie-Want me to throw him in the clink?"  
  
"Naw, I already kicked his ass." Sam said with a grin.  
  
"I bet you did--and the answers nothing, no--wait a sec-" Kayla said quickly scanning her planner,"I do have to pick up Adrian at the airport--but you can come along," Kayla grins,"I for one, can't wait to see the fireworks!"  
  
"Look, it was a accident--and he was standing in the way of the bottle rocket."Sam replied defending herself  
  
"Your lucky he didn't press charges."   
  
"Wouldn't be the first time a Black has thrown me in jail."  
  
"I'm starting to think I should have left you there, smartaleck!" Kayla joked glancing at her watch--"Oh great, lets move Grayson-his plane lands in five."  
  
"We better hurry then--Heaven help us if we're late!"  
  
At the airport  
  
Sam breezes through the waiting area, two cups of coffee in hand, "One extra black, no sugar, no cream" hands the cup to Kayla, "Tell me, Obiwan--how do you drink that? It's too bitter." Sam asks, sitting down beside her  
  
"Its fine~ I happen to like it this way~ besides, at least I won't die from clogged arteries like you will~ whats that? Another capichinno?" Kayla asked, sipping her coffee.  
  
"Yep~and its good--" Sam said, laughing, "So, see him yet?"  
  
"Not yet." Kayla replied, her eyes searching the crowd.  
  
"Maybe he met that beautiful southern belle he's always talking about and their living happly ever after in their plantation mansion." Sam said snickering  
  
"That would be a no, Samantha my dear." Adrian stated from behind her.  
  
"Adrian!" Kayla said, jumping up, giving him a hug, "How was the flight?"  
  
"Cramped and too long. And I had to leave the Phoenix at home."  
  
"Hey Adrian--" Sam greeted him, bending to pick up one of his bags.  
  
"Hi twerp-and please put my bag down, the porter can get it."  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that Black." Sam grinned, knowing full well that would bug him far worse then any prank she could pull. "And this isn't the Big Easy, Adrian--here in Gotham we carry our own bags."  
  
Everything was going smooth, untill my comm went off.....  
  
Sam suddenly whinched, grabbing her ear, "Uh,please excuse me for a minute." She said walking away from Adrian and Kayla  
  
"Spitfire to Oracle--what's up?"  
  
"Robbery in progress at New Gotham Bank--Huntress is enroute."  
  
"I'm on my way--" Sam replied, walking back over to the Black siblings "Hey guys--I have to run."  
  
Kayla looked at her strangly,"I thought you said you had nothing to do tonight?"  
  
"Uh, well, you see..Bobby called..."Sam lied, walking backward away from them  
  
"Ok, I understand--Let me know what happens."Kayla nodded knowingly  
  
Adrian watched Sam's fast disappearing form, then turned to Kayla, bewidered,"What the hell was that all about??!!"  
  
"Girl stuff. You wouldn't understand, Adrian, my dear." Kayla replied, linking her arm through his as they walked ouside.  
  
Yeah--Girl stuff-- I hate lying to Kayla, but it can't be helped. Maybe someday I'll be able to tell all my friends what I do, who I am. Untill then though....  
  
~ Sam 


	4. Survival of the Fittest

Superheroes 101 : Survival of the fittest   
  
**Disclaimer--I don't own any of the original charecters--However I do own Sam Grayson. C.S.I Kayla Black appears courtesy of Dritz Darkstorm**  
  
**thanks to my editor, Dritz!!**  
  
Superheroes 101: Survival of the fitist  
  
Augh--my head, no make that my whole body, hurts.I'm stuck here in bed, looking  
  
worse then a scarecrow at Halloween. Barbara won't let me move or get out of bed--and forget sneaking out-She has cammras watching me. I had to bribe Alfred to bring me me this. Barbara and Kayla threw fits when I asked for my textbooks  
  
and laptop. Who would have figured-- the Gurus of education, refusing me educational tools! Helena won't come in here and see me--she blames herself for what happened.I'm getting mad at her-she can't always save people.She found me 1 street over from where her mom was killed at--and she carried me all the way back home to the clocktower.Alfred said I was pretty beaten up, God I feel like it too--All I want is my semi normal life back..I can't believe I was so stupid in the first place--I should have listened to Barbara and not turned my comms off......  
  
The streets where empty as a warm breeze blew slightly, a few rain drops fell, warning the few people outside of the inpending storm was about to cut loose.  
  
"Alright Spitfire, head back--you have an early class tommorrow."  
  
"I know that,but somehow I don't believe the sleeze bags of this city give a dam.hoot, about if I make it to my class or not."Sam stated, walking back torwards the clocktower  
  
"Well, bad guys or not,get your butt home missy!" Barbara replied laughing "Its getting ready to down poor."  
  
"Noduh, O wise one-- I'm already getting wet!"Sam retorted smirking, "I'm on my way now, see ya soon."  
  
"Just for that Spitty,your going to trian extra tonight!" Barbara threatend lightly  
  
"OOhhh--I'm so scared! SPITFIRE out." Sam said, infasizing on "Spitfire" knowing it would make Barbara laugh, turning her comm off as she continued down the street watching the storm roll in. "Funny, storms resemble my life in so many aspects--angry, violent, constinally changing, calm.."she thought, walking  
  
past the P.D  
  
"Help! Help me please!"   
  
"Great, its raining and someones singing my theme song." Sam said outload, taking off in a run torwards the plea, "Great--its coming from that alley--sheesh, how original...."Glancing up she spotted an old fire escape, "Here's my entrance or the seal on my death certificate." she thought, walking across the narrow metal platform. the crying had become low sobbing with wimpers now.. Sam jumped down, landing a few feet from a young woman--"Hey, its ok now, I'm going to get you-" Sam sank to her knees as something hit her from behind-recovering quickly, she jumped up, whirling around, to stare down the wrong end of a .38 special--"Oh shit..this is not good..." Sam droped into a defence stance, her hand going for her comm-  
  
"Looking for this? I'm afraid your friends can't help you this time." Danny "Killer" Capone stated, Sam's comm choker dangling from his finger tips. "I've been watching you-- You've helped ruin one to many of my buisness arrangements." 'Killer' smirked, whistling sharply, "Boy's, lets leave the great Oracle a preasent."  
  
Sam glanced around as 6 guys came out of the shadows,"Oh great--this is soo not good-" Sam gritted her teeth, "No way in hell I'm going down with out a fight." She thought, sending one of the guys into the wall-"One down, 5 to go." whirlling around she heard a disticive "snap" and sank into darkness....  
  
5 hours later....  
  
"Oracle to Huntress."  
  
Helena sighed, giving the guy at the counter a brief smile,"Be right with ya." walking over to a quiet part of the bar," I'm here, whats up?"  
  
"Its Sam--She's not here."  
  
"So? She's 18 Oracle, she's probably at no mansland."  
  
"I checked--Gibson hasn't seen her since 9."  
  
"Try her comm? what about Kayla?"  
  
"She's offline-Kayla hasn't seen her. Trust me Huntress,I've run down every lead.'  
  
"Where was she last at?"  
  
"Near Maple, she was on her way back 5 hours ago."  
  
"If I find her at a friends or if she got locked in the libary again I'm gonna kill her..." Helen muttered under her breath, while plastering a sappy smile on her face, walking over to leonard, "Leonard, I need to leave--"  
  
"Absolutly not Kyle! I'm short handed as it is!" He exclaimed, not letting her finish  
  
"Look, its an emergency, my kid sister is missing-Please!" Helena begged, trying hard not to deck the sorry jerk, "Please Leonard, as soon as I find her I'll come back, I swear."  
  
"Fine, go--but I'm docking your pay."  
  
"Asshole." Helena replied under her breath, dashing outside- "Oracle -any new leads?" she asked, leaping onto the nearest rooftop  
  
"No--Kayla's on her way here now, she wants to help."  
  
"NO! we don't need miss "detective snoop"in the clocktower!"  
  
"Calm down Huntress--she won't be in the controll room--besides, our "night" job won't be revield--you have nothing to worry about."  
  
"You aways say that, and then something always happens!"  
  
10 minuets later...  
  
Kayla paced inside the elevator,"Why can't this damn thing go any faster??" she thought as the doors opened, "Barbara,where are you? Have you heared anything yet?" she asked walking into the room.  
  
"Here--" Barbara answered, wheeling in from the kitchen, "And the answer is no- Helena's out looking for her now--I had hoped she had called you."  
  
"She hasn't. I've called in every low life street rat I know Barbara, no ones seen her...."  
  
Across town near Maple......  
  
"No Gibson, stay there--she might come back--AUGH! If you call me peach pit one more time your gonna wind up missing next!" Helena retorted, hanging up on him, "Man, why do I..." hearing a low moan come from an alley she stoped, walking in--her eyes adjusting instantly to the damp darkness to see a form laying on the ground, barely moving--Sam, beaten and drifting in and out of concousesness. "Oracle, I found her-and get your stuff ready, shes hurt really bad..."  
  
Thats it, I barely remember Helena finding me--All I know after those creeps knocked me out is what Alfreds told me. I woke up 2 days later with a tibula/fibula fracture to my right leg, multiple stitches to various body limbs and a bullet wound to my left side. Dick called, after Barbara called him of corse. Kayla's visting me every afternoon. Barbara watchs me like I'm gonna disapeir at any moment--Helena...well, I wrote earlier what she was acting like. Anyway, I'm home. I'm Alive. And as soon as I'm off these crutches I'm finding who did this to me and what they have against Barbara.  
  
~ Sam 


	5. No Turning Back

Superheroes 101: No Turning Back   
  
***Disclaimer: All Original Bop charecters belong to the WB and DC comics. However, Sam Grayson belongs to me. C.S.I. Kayla Black appears courtsey of Dritz Darkstorm***  
  
**Thanks to my editor Dritz!**  
  
*And a special thanks to Jag, for getting me over writters block!!*  
  
Now, On with the story! FPRIVATE "TYPE=PICT;ALT="   
  
Superheroes 101 : No turning back   
  
I found him. I vowed I would and I have- Danny 'killer' Capone.   
  
It took me awhile but Delphi isn't exactally user friendly to anyone other then Barbara...   
  
Sam glanceed around quickley--the coast was clear, for now. Shewalked over to the computers,punched in a command code, only to have that damn "Invailed Password" window pop up-!" Ah, c'mon! Work!" She exclaimed, slamming her fist down on the desk.   
  
"Miss Samantha,I believe you have the wrong password." Alfred said appearing behind her quietly.   
  
Sam whirlled around,"AL! Don't sneack up on me like that! I could hurt you!" She paused, gathering her words,"And I'm just trying to turn on the search engine."   
  
"For what Miss Samantha?"   
  
"To find a.a,ah friend."   
  
"Oh, a friend-Not a crimminal who by chance you've been hunting down the past few weeks?"Alfred asked raising his eyebrows, "In that case, try the one titled "search database" in the Manual."   
  
"Manual? what manual?" Sam asked glancing around.   
  
Alfred reahes over, picks up a small brown coverd book off the desk "This one, Miss Sammie."   
  
Sam took the book out of his hand, "Who would have thought...I mean, c'mon, a manual, out in broad daylight..."   
  
"The objects often left out in plain sight, Miss Sammie, are always left alone, a good superhero always should remember that."   
  
"Yes Alfred, your right, as usual." Sam replied abesntly, turning to typing another password in, "C'mon, work this time..." A window pops up, "Access granted...welcome Spitfire"   
  
"What? How? Alfred??" Sam said glancing from the screen to him   
  
"Miss Barbara knew you would never ask for the codes to access Delphi, so she created this manual for you and Miss Helena, knowing how you both never pay attention..."   
  
"Ok, OK Alfred,I get it, thanks for giving me my manual." Sam grinned   
  
"Very well miss Sammie, I'll be in the kitchen."   
  
Sam nodded typing fast on the keyboard,"I'm going to find you, you sorry bastard..."   
  
Two hours later Barbara enters the apartment, "I'm home--anybody here?" she calls out.   
  
Alfred walks in,"Just me Miss Barbara, Miss Sammie left earlier, and Miss Helena is at work."   
  
"Oh, ok, well then I guess I'll go check Delphi."   
  
Five minuets later "ALFRED!!"   
  
"Yes Miss Barbara?"   
  
"Who used Delphi??"   
  
"Miss Samantha did, I gave her the manual you created for her--why, is something wrong?"   
  
"Yes there is... she's went and found Killer Capone."   
  
"The crimminal you put behind bars after you became Oracle?"   
  
"Yes. He was the first one I, along with Helena, was able to capture and send to prison."   
  
"Oh my then, perhaps you should contact Miss Samantha before something rash happens."   
  
"I'm trying, she won't answer..."   
  
Across town.....   
  
Sam rolled as she fell, barely avoiding the knife's blade this time..One thing she would hand to "Killer"--he was fast. "That all you got killer?" she taunted him, circling him as she prepared her next move.   
  
"You little bitch! Your gonna die tonight!" Killer said, wiping the blood from his mouth where she had kicked him only seconds before.   
  
"Spitfire, we don't do this! Barbara's voice came over Sams comm.   
  
"Why not?!" Sam asked, eyeing killer wairly, her vice full of anger.   
  
"Because we don't kill..."   
  
"Correction--You and your friends don't kill--I can!" she shouted, chabering the round in her "borrowed" .9mm.   
  
"Killer" saw his opening and took it, rushing Sam with the knife Sam saw him...to late--as they collided, she felt the knife enter her arm as the gun went off.....   
  
"Spitfire!! Sammie!! Answer me!" Barbara screamed, hearing nothing but silence.....  
  
******************************** 


	6. Leaving

Superheroes 101 : Leaving   
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Bop chareters- However i do own Sam Grayson. C.S.I Kayla Black appears courtesy of Dritz Darkstorm**  
  
**Thanks to my editor Dritz!!**  
  
**And now, the conclushion to Superheroes 101~**  
  
Superheroes 101: Leaving  
  
As "Killer" ramed into her Sam squeezed her eyes shut,"This is it, I'm going to die." she thought, his knife entering her arm, the searing pain...--the gun going off, Sam opened her eyes in time to see "Killer" falling onto her, a surprised look cross his face.  
  
"Spitfire! Samantha ! Answer me!!" Barbara commanded, her voice filled with worry  
  
"Ohgodohgod--I killed him--ohGod theres so much blood...." Sam said, her voice hollow,"What have I done? Oh god, please make it stop!"She said frantically, tearing "Killer's" shirt off to reviel the bullet wound to the abdomen  
  
"Sam, listen to me--where are you? are you ok?"  
  
"Near Emmerson..I don't know....O God Oracle, I killed him--"  
  
"Sam-It doesn't matter-- do you hear me? None of that matters- Right now I'm more concerned about you."  
  
"Don't bother--Stay away from me--" Sam replied, turning off her comm,"I don't deserve it--Superheroes don't kill..." She glanced at her hands, now covered in Killers blood, her right hand still holding Kayla's .9mm, "Oh god, I have to get rid of this..Kayla could..could.--"  
  
"Calm down Sam, get a grip." Helena said jumping down from the roof top, landing behind Sam, "Your starting to hyperventalate."  
  
"Helena? what? how?I..I, I killed him." Sam stated, her face pale   
  
"Sam it was self defence, I saw it." Helena said grabbing Sam by the shoulders, forcing Sam to face her  
  
"You saw? You saw me about to shoot someone and you didn't try to stop me? Why the Hell didn't you?!!" Sam asked jerking away from her  
  
"Because it was your fight, your deciion to make."  
  
"And what? you thought, 'Oh what the hell, lets see what Sam will do?!'' Sam screamed at her, "I would have stopped you! I have! How many countless times have I stepped in as you almost crossed the line?!"  
  
"Tough shit Sam! You needed to figure it out on your own! I'm not your babysitter! Besides, you where so busy arguing with Oracle--Hell, if you wern't listening to her, you sure as hell wasn't going to listen to me!" Helena shouted,"No one made you pull that trigger! You made that choice on your own!"  
  
Sam's face turned ashen,"Your right..."she took off running, never once looking back  
  
Helena watched her leave, wanting to follow her, but knowing it would just make things worse. Turning around to face the still form of Killer--"what the hell? where is he?!" she thought, glancing around--he was gone, vanashed--"Huntress to Oracle....we have a problem...."  
  
Sam didn't know where she was headed--she didn't care, as long as she could get away from there- Helena was right, no one made her steal the gun, no one made her pull the trigger, and for all of her anger, someone was now dead, by her hand. She stumbled, exausted, at the foot of her parents graves...  
  
"What do you mean he's not there?" Barbara asked, typing away on delphi,"And wheres Sam? Is she ok?"  
  
"Sam took off--she's well...she's not in that great of shape--as for our murded guy, well, aparently he's not dead." Helena replied, climbing back up onto the roof.  
  
"Keep searching for him, I'll contact Kayla, see if shes heard from Sam."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Sam reached her hand out, with her index finger she slowly traced first her fathers, then her mothers names, Her eyes welling up with tears, "Oh mom, dad....I've failed you--I've failed everyone..." She sobbed, gathering her knees up under her chin she rocked back an forth, letting her cascade of tears flow freely  
  
Kayla walked softly in to the cemetary, some how knowing this is where Sam would be, and not surprised when she saw the scene before her, walking quietly up to her, she placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder "Sammie..."  
  
Sam glanced up, her eyes red and swollen" Go away Kayla--I don't feel like talking."  
  
Kayla nodded, then slowly sat down beside Sam, "You don't have to Sammie, but I'm not going away. I'm staying right here...."  
  
Thats it..the whole story--I 'm leaving,I'm not telling anyone where I am going, hell I don't even know yet--Childish, yes, I know. but I crossed the line, and when I did, I didn't feel remorse, It felt right, it felt good. And for that reason alone am I leaving. Who knows if I'll ever return to New Gotham--But heres one thing I know for sure--I'm finished being a superhero.  
  
~ Sam  
  
**********************************  
  
The End~ 


End file.
